I am Unloved
by Eve M
Summary: Camo, a Red Kau is sent to the pound, where he feels unloved...


-1Dear Diary,

Today my owner has left me….took her things stuck them in a bag type thing from her human world, and dragged me by my paw to the pound and left me there, not a drop of tear running down her face. The nice, pretty Uni who works there took me and put me in this type of cage…she said it was a room, but it's the most pathetic room I've ever seen. She gave me this here diary to write my feelings in, she said no one else would be allowed to read it unless I said.

It is Day One, my name is Camo, and I am unloved.

Dear Diary,

I barely slept at all last night, all I have for a bed here is bed of dirty, damp straw and a thin holey blanket, no pillow. It's very cold here, and people are constantly walking past and staring….always…staring. Why do they have to stare? We aren't circus neopets! For breakfast I had porridge…not even hot, it is only early in the morning and already four new neopets were locked in this…this prison. I met the neopet in the cell beside me, she is also unpainted…her name is Cloudy555668, I feel bad for her, she is sick with the Neezles, sick pets are always the last to be adopted. I am constantly seeing more and more neopets taken in here….they don't know what they're in for.

It is Day Two, I am a red Kau, and I am unloved.

Dear Diary,

Cloudy is very ill, she coughs a lot but there is no doctor, the nice Uni has taken her to a better 'room', and has sent neopets in to her old one to thoroughly clean it, the odors are awful, and it is dark, so very dark, I can barely read what I am writing. There are no windows in here, just one light out in the hallway. I have been stared at more and more everyday, and I see many neopets being taken home, mostly the painted and rare neopets, but occasionally a regular and maybe a sick neopet is taken home, I wish I was one of them.

It is Day Three, I am sad, and I am unloved.

Dear Diary,

Like I sad, a new neopet was moved in to Cloudy's old room late last night, while I was sleeping. I caught a few hours of rest last night, I barely move out of my corner now, I just write, think, and cry. Sometimes the nice Uni hears me crying and talks with me, that always helps. The neopets name is Jackinee59, he is painted and will soon be taken home like the rest of the painted pets. One girl today stopped at my cell for a very long time, and asked me a few questions, I didn't answer many of them, I am too tired to even lift my head these days, and I haven't eaten my porridge all day. The girl left with a different Kau, though, a faerie Kau….of course.

It is Day Four, I am so very tired, and I am unloved.

Dear Diary,

I am now sick, I have the NeoBlues….the Pink Uni tries to make me feel better, but nothing has worked, I just sit in my corner and watch neopets and people walk past and stare. Nobody wants to take home a sick, unpainted neopet, let alone a Kau. The Pink Uni says if I am not better, I will be moved like Cloudy was. I don't want to move, I am too tired. Jack was adopted early this morning, just as I thought he would, no one has been moved in to that stall, in fear that they will catch my disease. Now no one wants to be near me.

It is Day Five, I am now Blue, and I am unloved.

Dear Diary,

I saw my old owner today, she apparently had other accounts, because she brought in three or four other neopets, and to think when I saw her I thought I was getting brought home again. They, like me, were all Kau's, and unpainted, I hope they don't get sick and end up in my predicament. Tonight I will be getting moved to a new room so they can use this and the one beside me for neopets that are ready for adoption. I wonder if I'll see Cloudy…maybe she got adopted.

It is Day Six, I am very ill, and I am unloved.

Dear Diary,

I was moved last night into a much better room, there's actually a bed, a real bed! And even a window! I've already begun to feel better! And Cloudy was adopted, I am so very happy for her! But now I have no friends except for the Pteri's outside who come to my window and talk for a few minutes each day. When I get out of here, I would very much like to play with them, if I ever get out of here.

It is Day Seven, I am lonely, and I am unloved.

Dear Diary,

Someone has adopted me! It was a very nice boy who talked with me for over an hour, he found out about my disease and is going to get me out of here and get me some medicine so I can get better! I might even get painted, but I don't mind if I'm not, I am just happy to know I'll be given a home!

It is Day Eight, I am excited, and maybe I am not unloved.

Dear Diary,

It's been quite a while, a whole year actually! I am still with Geoffrey, and I am painted Starry! I went looking through my old things and found this old diary, things sure have changed around here. I've seen Cloudy, who is now Cloud, who would have thought, eh? She's doing well and has a loving owner, also! I also have a baby sister, Teeana41, a baby Kau. This is my last entry, and then I will put this away until I am older, for Teeana to read.

It is the Last Day, and I am finally Loved.


End file.
